〈第14期〉迷途未返
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 弓金主打，心理悬疑向架空现代设定
1. chapter 1

现代架空设定

CP/弓金微all闪

星期六的清晨，曦光穿透云层打进白色洋房的落地窗里。这是个安宁又美好的休息日，远处教堂的塔尖映衬着瓦蓝的天空。

皮鞋发出的匆忙脚步声踏过被蔷薇藤环绕的木台阶，那白色的木扶手上还沾了不少清晨的露水。

"叮铃一一叮铃一一"

对讲门铃连响了数声，屋内全无反应。门外的人并不着急，显得比任何时候都有耐心。

吉尔伽美什晨间很贪睡，大多数认识他的人都知道，在这个连社工都没出门的时间他是不会来应门的。

按下按钮，对讲门铃开启了自动留言。

金色的脑袋埋在松软的抱枕里，蹭掉的被子里裸露出他光滑的背脊，晨光打在他光裸的皮肤上，困倦的红色眼睛蓄着不满此刻在极力抗拒着这不合时宜的打搅。

到底是谁会在大清早的扰人清梦？

门外的人心满意足地等待着吉尔伽美什眯着惺忪的睡眼，效果可以预见，如果这铃声接二连三地响个不停屋内的人根本睡不成。

仿佛听到了汲拉拖鞋的脚步声，吉尔伽美什压着晨起的怒火朝大门走来，毫无防备地按下留言。

门外空无一人，不和谐的喧嚣从远处传来。

留言里传来的是吉尔伽美什从未听过的疲惫低沉又快意的腔调:

"他死了。"

一

Emiya在他金发爱人的馨香中醒来，对方仍在沉睡，精致的五官卸去了清醒时凌厉的样子，被晨光勾勒出几分温柔的暖意。他忍不住去亲吻伴侣的面颊，直到吉尔伽美什被他的动作烦扰得睁开眼睛。

"好困……你在干什么……"

发现对方醒来，Emiya变本加厉地将手探进被子里，试图在那缎子般光滑的皮肤上挑起情欲的热度。吉尔伽美什这时已清醒了许多，他并没有如对方所愿那般欲念共鸣，只是在Emiya的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，试图以此摆脱对方的纠缠。

"我想要你。"

"好了Emiya，"吉尔伽美什打了个哈欠，"我知道你可能想替昨晚找回场子，但今天就算了，你最近看起来就像抽多了大麻一样。"

"你说什——"Emiya的脸冷了下来，仿佛晨间的温存瞬间化作凛冽的寒风。他看着吉尔伽美什的脸将语气放缓，心头的火苗却无声地燃了起来。

看到他这么一副表情，吉尔伽美什满不在乎地瘪了瘪嘴，伸手捏住Emiya紧绷的脸颊，拉扯起来。

"好了好了，本来就是一张显老的脸，再做这种表情就更不可爱了。"

学生时代吉尔伽美什其实是Emiya的前辈，但现在找任何一个人来看都会说Emiya要更年长一些。

谁知道呢，大概就是因为这种生活态度，他才会显得这么年轻的吧。

Emiya几乎是心怀恨意地这么想着。

他低下头，想再亲吻吉尔伽美什，却被他按着胸口推开了。

"你到底是怎么回事？"

他似乎终于觉察到了Emiya的异常，皱着眉头说。

Emiya没有回话。他紧紧盯着吉尔伽美什的表情，声音略有些嘶哑："今天俱乐部里有个小比赛，你要去么？"

"去不成，今天下午绮礼找我有事。"

吉尔伽美什脸上看不出任何破绽，但Emiya知道，他要约的人不是言峰绮礼。

"是吗？"

Emiya在心里重复了一遍这个名字，胃里像被人灌了一肚子掺水的冰葡萄酒，极其不舒坦却又没滋没味的。他抿起了嘴唇掀开被子草草地穿上出门的装束，揉着眉心像忍耐已久才不得不说出来。

"可你根本不打算去教堂做礼拜，吉尔伽美什。"

他语气怪异，不仅充斥着怀疑还掺杂了对某人的成见。

Emiya不喜欢言峰绮礼，就算他们上次打交道久远到不知何年何月这成见也未曾消弭半点。这些吉尔伽美什都看在眼里，毕竟他的爱人是个心思通透到可怕的人。

那双眼睛的瑰丽撩人红色眼睛具有穿透人心的魔力，在很久之前Emiya就跟其他追求者一般对此深深迷恋着。

而如今，吉尔伽美什是Emiya的合法伴侣。

金发的人只是翻了个身体，并不在意Emiya类似质问的语气，赤裸的身体压着被褥懒懒地撑着眼皮，绯红的眼睛平静地看着他，里面闪烁着恰到好处的疑惑。

"Emiya，你是什么记性？那是多久之前的事情了？绮礼已经不是神父了……"

吉尔伽美什打算终止清早这个无聊的话题。

正在整理放在衣柜旁弓箭用具的Emiya停下了手，皱了皱眉头面色一抹沉郁一闪即逝，这使他忘记了自己想要脱口而出的话。

那是多久之前？

时间的概念变得模糊起来，之前Emiya似乎没来得及想这一点。言峰绮礼，就是那个放弃神职而跟随吉尔伽美什这个时尚模特共事的神父。突然之间，Emiya很想补上几句道貌岸然之类的嘲讽，以此宣泄他莫名烦躁起来的情绪。

今天的吉尔伽美什看上去傲慢又冷淡，如果Emiya想看到他这幅寡淡的态度露出裂纹，除非现在就跟他大吵一架。

"吉尔伽美什，你上午不会离开吧？"

没有回应，吉尔伽美什似乎是睡着了，或者晨起的低气压让他根本不想搭理Emiya。后者无奈地叹了口气，收拾着心情离开卧室。

一双手臂突然从背后挂在了Emiya肩膀上，阻止了他的下一步。

"什么嘛……"

吉尔伽美什赤裸裸地从床上爬起来，温热的皮肤贴着Emiya的后背，隔着衣服感受不到那份触感却能想象他眯着眼睛凑在他耳畔的神情。

"上午别吵到我，晚上回来时准许你把我叫醒，到时候我会满足你的…faker~"

低哑如丝绒般的声线刮着耳朵，Emiya顿时全身崩紧。在把他的火再次点起来之前，贴在背后的人又像蛇一样无声无息滑进了被子里。

狠狠地在心里骂了句"fuck"，他简直像个被狡猾恋人屡次挫败的求爱者，心里燃起的不平之火最后又被吉尔伽美什的蜜语浇息。

Emiya开车出了门，他的工作是在一所射击俱乐部担任弓道指导，选择这份工作的原因除去个人喜好的原因，也因为他当初是因为弓道才跟吉尔伽美什结的缘。那时候他们都是学生，Emiya跟吉尔伽美什因为高校弓道比赛而结识。

尽管那只是年少时一段很短的相处时光，但是，如果没有这一切铺垫，现如今的吉尔伽美什怎么会跟Emiya走在一起？

今天的状况在Emiya看来糟糕透顶，试手的时候他始终无法聚集注意力，频频脱轨。

这次的弓道赛他会参与，不过是为了吸引吉尔伽美什而已。

没错，他需要吉尔伽美什在现场，看到他所做的一切，而不是现在这样毫无意义。

言峰绮礼永远要在响过第五声之后才肯接电话。

他们并不常联系，彼此的交集只有一个吉尔伽美什，但言峰对Emiya的厌恶是一个不曾明说、但近乎公开的秘密，他对于吉尔伽美什经年的爱慕则是另一个。

"今天吉尔伽美什有预定吗？我要占用他一下午的时间。"

赶在那些令人烦躁的寒暄和暗讽之前，Emiya单刀直入地问。他汗湿的手捏紧了手机，自己也不清楚到底在期待着怎么样的答案。

"倒是没有，他在假期里从来不接任何工作，你为什么要这么问？"

言峰绮礼有着一副Emiya所能想象得到的、最令人厌恶的嗓音，仿佛刚刚饱浸了毒汁，淌着过剩的恶意和愉快。它点燃了Emiya已经压抑了太久的狂躁，有那么一瞬间，Emiya只想隔着电话冲他崩溃地大吼，但他到底还是忍耐了下来。无论如何，也不能让这个人看他的笑话。

他粗重的喘息大概是传到了电话的另一边，耳边响起了言峰绮礼轻轻的笑声。

Emiya狠狠地按掉了电话，把手机摔到沙发上。

他一定是已经愚蠢到无可救药了，才会想要再相信一次吉尔伽美什的谎言。

他甚至都不打算稍微做点努力修饰一下它，Emiya相信只要吉尔伽美什愿意开这个口，言峰绮礼一定会配合他把戏做到完美。

他到底是什么意思？是想引导Emiya自己发现吗？

在明知自己已经知情的情况下，还做出一副满不在乎的表情，悠然地对Emiya露出那样的笑容。吉尔伽美什这么做的时候，到底怀抱着怎样的感情呢？

太残忍了。

即使已经厌倦了这段关系，也不该做得如此残酷。

Emiya把自己陷进私人休息室的沙发里，以前他在场外教习的时候吉尔伽美什会在这里等他，那上面还残留着一点吉尔伽美什留下的味道。或许不是沙发，而是从其他、从周围的空气一一从他自己的身上渗出来的香味，永远也不可能洗得掉了。

烟雾缭绕，烟草味充斥了整个肺部，极少吸烟的Emiya这一次并不觉得香烟呛人。在他看到香烟盒上粗糙的纹路后颓废地将烟盒抛开，俱乐部里总会有些人分享一些市面不通行的手工烟，里面掺杂了大麻叶。可他想到了早上跟吉尔伽美什的对话。

真是该死的预见！

Emiya握紧手机，言峰绮礼的一面之词未必可信。他应该向吉尔伽美什问清楚，Emiya迫切地想要听到吉尔伽美什的声音，只有如此才能将他从惶然中拯救出来，或者将冰冷的刀锋对他摊开。

他按下熟悉的号码，如果吉尔伽美什肯用他甜美的谎话编织一张温存的罗网，如果骄傲的他会的话，那么Emiya也必定会相信。

耳边的忙音嘀嘀重复，重锤般击碎了这份幻想。

Emiya再倒在沙发上，似乎失去了起身的力气，手机屏幕上吉尔伽美什微笑的面孔暗了下去。

这一整个下午Emiya觉得自己就像个发了疯的鬼魂，在进行弓道比赛时他甚至不知道自己是否射中了标靶。但那又有什么关系呢，这场比赛本来就是给吉尔伽美什看的，他们正是由此才在不甚遥远的学生时代结识。

一切只是为了追忆学生时代的那份美好。

"简直蠢得无可救药。"

Emiya给自己定下如此结论。

比赛结束后，Emiya避开了所有的攀谈。他直接将车开到了一间咖啡馆，那是一栋隐藏在街角的建筑，离他们的住处并不远，附近来往的多是一些老人跟学生。

店门外散落着木质的桌椅，午后的日光烘烤出安详又懒散的味道，古旧木制招牌上写着"PINK Elephants"的字眼。这是一家很不起眼的店面，哪怕是住在这一带的人都未必关注它。

Emiya知道这里是出于一个小小的意外，吉尔伽美什的行综在某段时间里令人起疑，顺着线索被Emiya一路跟随找到了这间咖啡馆。这里绝不是吉尔伽美什喜欢的风格，在这之前，他不认为吉尔伽美什会踏足这样的店。

他的枕边人却隐瞒了这件事，仿佛这是个不存在的地方。

直觉告诉他吉尔伽美什在又一次向他说谎后依然会光顾这里，很不幸地，他是对的。

他透过玻璃正好看到吉尔伽美什坐在一张靠里的桌子，和对面蓝发的男人颇为愉快地交谈。

那应该是这家店的店长，在数次观察后Emiya得到的信息。在此时的Emiya眼里，吉尔伽美什与对面人的每个互动都透着与自己相处时所缺乏的亲密，他甚至能想到那双漂亮的绯色眸子里盈满了怎样的笑意，那双柔软嘴唇吐出的是怎样甜美的话语。

事实或许并不是如此不堪。

Emiya心中的火焰在烧灼理智，他根本说服不了自己。

TBC

真空玄


	2. Chapter2

cp：弓金

"PINK Elephants"的字眼隐藏进了黑暗中消失不见。

黑色的轿车如孤魂般在街道徘徊。Emiya仿佛失去了时间概念，入神地看着小咖啡馆里上演的一幕。

在那个人身边，吉尔伽美什显得要轻松愉快得多。

这甚至比他背叛的事实，还要更深的伤害到了Emiya。

那两个人就像是要把彼此揉碎了一样拥抱着，浑然不顾纵使是深夜的小巷到底也是有人可能路过的。吉尔伽美什就是这种人，Emiya也和他热恋过。他爱起来的时候恨不得让你觉得你是整个世界的唯一，感情冷却之后又能够冷酷如斯。

他拉着那个男人的手，伸进自己的风衣领子里。从Emiya的车里不可能看得清吉尔伽美什的表情，但他还是记得的。这种时候的吉尔伽美什到底是什么模样，他全身的每一个部分，都还清清楚楚地记得。

他理应忘记的。

忘记他曾经苦苦追寻的爱人无形微笑的眼神，也忘记他在那具漂亮的身体上获得的快感。

此时这痛恨的一幕又它们通通清晰起来，Emiya才发现他曾经也是如此的沉迷于吉尔伽美什的温存。冷却的爱跟信任连同今日早晨的一切不愉快，在他心里粘成了一滩沼泽，拖着Emiya的心不断往下坠。

车灯晃动，灯光意外的清冷。

男人的脑袋凑在吉尔伽美什的颈窝里，极具侵略地扯下了吉尔伽美什的外衣，搂着他的腰肢贴近。吉尔伽美什紧紧地环住男人的脖子，揪着男人蓄长的蓝发，自那宽阔的肩膀露出满是挑衅笑容的脸，半眯着的眼睛十足的蛊惑一一那简直就是他将猎物勾引到手的伎俩。

那是何时？Emiya记起在床上操他的时候他就是这样的表情。

连虫蛾都不会光顾的角落，Emiya能看到的不只有漆黑的夜，没有路灯，整个世界都是暗的，只有他那该死的车灯远远地照开了那令人血液沸腾的画面。他脸上的表情包括的内心几乎被黑夜的麻木包裹，手指像经历了一场霜降一样僵硬。

吉尔伽美什的身体就在他脑海里闪现，他已经浑身赤裸双腿崩的紧紧地扣上男人的腰，苍白的灯下他的锁骨一片薄汗，那该死的男人在他胸前的肌肤上不停耕耘，以一种发疯般的冲劲撞击他的身体…金发的人表情像容纳了极端的痛苦与欢愉，死死抓着男人的背，指甲仿佛陷入肉里。

Emiya感到一阵目眩，冰寒戳中了他的脊骨，他清晰地看到了吉尔伽美什咬的嫣红的唇，鼻翼颤动与快感的屈服甚至那一刻他感到了下腹的火热……他痛恨地蜷着僵硬的手指在车抽屉里摸索，寻求任何一样能让他平静下来的东西。

被拉开的储物盒里，一盒被闲置已久的黑盒手卷烟被握在手里。

这玩意像是救命稻草被他抓在了手里，Emiya在之前从没有储存这种烟的习惯，他早就记不起什么时候将这种列为毒品的烟放在了车里。

他点开了打火机，紧随着高速加码的车速与晃动一片车灯，整个人瘫软在一片烟雾里。

破晓时分，他听到了一阵刺耳的声音。

他甚至从鼻腔里闻到了夜里蛾子被灯泡烤焦的臭味，烧焦的虫蛾翅膀像黑色的雪花飒飒落在车前窗。

那阵令人焦躁的声音越发刺耳，令Emiya头皮发麻。他并不知道那是什么，痛苦的记忆停留在被尼古丁跟大麻酚抚慰之前的画面上，就在他沉入乱七八糟的噩梦之前一一

不远处微弱的路灯下，吉尔伽美什跟蓝发男人拥吻告别。

而他目送着吉尔伽美什离去的方向，什么都没有揭穿。烟草没能麻痹掉那层痛苦的认知:吉尔伽美什要赶在他回去之前抵达家中，仿佛什么事都没发生过。

清晨荒芜的十字路口，一辆黑色的轿车孤立在一旁。

行驶上前的巡警车发出刺耳的喇叭声，两个巡逻的执警匆匆下了车，几乎以为碰上了倒霉的案子。

Emiya最终是被车窗敲打声惊醒，他摇下车窗，青灰的脸色使他看上去如同死人。

"你知道你停在这路口多久了吗，我们不得不对你寄罚单。"

他的确不记得自己为何停驻在陌生的路口。

Emiya翻开手机看时间，上面显示着数通未接来电，全都是吉尔伽美什打来的。

他心思敏锐的爱人会一无所知吗？尽管他总是把别人当成傻子。Emiya深深吸了一口气，仿佛烟草辛辣的滋味刺激到了胸口，发动了引擎，Emiya如同被烧痛的孤魂一般在城市游荡。

等他回过神，他还是把车开到了回家的那条道路。

吉尔伽美什来了最后一通电话，就在Emiya妥协般地放弃了发泄的时候。

——"马上回来，别错过我准备的惊喜。"

电话那头低沉磁性的嗓音，完全不给Emiya任何回旋的余地。

等待晚归Emiya的是精致的烛光晚餐。

吉尔伽美什做饭很好吃，但他轻易不会下厨。

Emiya捏紧晶莹剔透的水晶杯，轻轻旋转着杯中宝石般的酒液，眼神整个沉浸在了那一汪深红里。

吉尔伽美什就坐在长餐桌的另一边，隔着几对只有在结婚纪念日时才会拿出来点的奶油蜡烛，能看见他似有几分忧色的脸。

你在担忧些什么呢，亲爱的？

那沉淀到了极致的、阴毒的愤怒，忽的化作了不可名状的愉快感。Emiya的心情莫名地高昂了起来。

那一个他仿佛高高在上，在审视着吉尔伽美什，也在审视着自己。

"你不吃吗，卫宫？"

那有些朦胧在香氛里的美貌上的担忧更重了。吉尔伽美什放下了刀叉，向前倾身，好像这样就能稍微缩短一些他们二人间的距离似的。

看着这样仿佛满心牵挂着自己的爱人，Emiya的心中泛起了带着疼的爱意。

即使到了这个地步，他也还是爱着吉尔伽美什的啊。

若是他不知道吉尔伽美什这般作态究竟是为了掩饰什么龌龊，只是单纯享受他难得的温情该有多好。

他有多么嫉妒知晓真相前的自己啊。

现在的他再看着那张深爱的脸，再触碰着那总带着香味的肌肤，再吻着那柔滑的嘴唇，却每一次、每一次都在想着，还有谁也这样的碰过他。

吉尔伽美什的每一个笑容，每一句话，都会让他发疯地这么想。他知道自己必须得更多地拥抱吉尔伽美什不可，但每一次和他做爱，Emiya都几乎要被自己脑子里纷乱繁杂的情感逼到崩溃。

他自己也非常清楚，这样下去是不行的。等吉尔伽美什终于厌倦了这种耍弄自己于股掌之间的恶趣味，他们早晚要开诚布公地谈谈这件事。

他们早晚是要分手的。

喉咙一紧，Emiya再也无法掩饰自己的情绪，他把脸埋在手心，不慎碰撒了红酒。

而后他听见了一声惊呼，和随后急促的脚步声。吉尔伽美什赶到他身边，用手扶着Emiya疼得像是要像是要裂开的头，让他靠在自己怀里。

"你到底是怎么了？！身体这么不舒服，为什么不跟我说？"

那最熟悉的声音里满是痛意，Emiya还是第一次见他混乱到这种地步。

这甚至让他的头更痛了。

至于吗，吉尔伽美什？至于把戏做到这一部吗？

吉尔伽美什冰凉的手指替他揉着太阳穴，过了好一会儿，他一边观察着Emiya的样子，一边小心翼翼地问："我们去医院看看？"

Emiya茫然地盯着他不断张合着的美丽嘴唇，几乎就要被这份温柔暖化了，那个梦魇却不放过他，像是要让他清醒过来似的重演。

吉尔伽美什在那个男人怀里，这双嘴唇对那个人倾吐着爱语，这对眼睛和那个是互诉衷肠，这双手……

他发出了一声低吼，甩开了那双肮脏的手。

Emiya看进吉尔伽美什那带着不知真假的惊骇之色的眼睛里，冲他说："你难道不应该最清楚，我为什么不对劲么？"

他的声音近乎癫狂，语末更是带上了嘶哑的笑意。

吉尔伽美什的面貌如同淡入了水中忽的模糊了。再然后，Emiya看到他的爱人也同样扯起了微笑。

他低低地，蛊惑似的说着："是啊，我还能不知道么？"

那双红瞳里的柔情，就像开玩笑一样迅速地化作了轻蔑。

"本以为你这个赝作到了这种时候总该有点有趣的表现了，却还是一点也不出我的意料之中啊。真是，从最初到最后都同样同样无趣，让我白白在你身上浪费了这许多时间。"

他笑嘻嘻地说着，话语却字字诛心，竟好像是在说，他从开始就是在耍着Emiya玩似的。

恍惚之间，Emiya又听见了那时候朋友们的劝告。

'你清醒一点吧，那种人怎么可能是真心喜欢你，别陷得太深，到最后才发现是被人家玩了一场。'

难道从最开始，这一切就只是个拙劣又完美的骗局么？

他应该记得的，吉尔伽美什最初就讨厌他的，后来又怎么可能喜欢上他。

不过是……不过是……

他的爱语，他的触摸，阳光下他头发在自己手间的样子，那个男人，言峰绮礼的笑声……种种思绪在Emiya高热的大脑中一闪而过，最后定格在吉尔伽美什不屑的笑容上。

就在眼前的笑容。

他记得的，他第一次见吉尔伽美什的时候，那个人就是这般对他笑着的。

Emiya直直盯着那个看起来不怎么真实的、大得吓人的微笑，随后的事情他就不怎么记得了。

清醒过来的时候，吉尔伽美什已经不再笑着了。

他再也不会笑了。

吉尔伽美什残破的身体躺在脚下，鲜血、两人的血溅满了装修新房时就买好了的高级毛毯。

那张漂亮得可恨的脸上，被玻璃划出了十数道深可见骨的伤痕。那美丽的红眼睛瞪地大大的，几乎要滚出眼眶。

鼓动着耳膜的热血尚未平复，Emiya喘着气，发起抖来。

吉尔伽美什的手还死死地抓在Emiya的大腿上，他把那坚硬的手指一个个掰开，然后紧紧握住了那只手。

吉尔伽美什死了。

他杀死了吉尔伽美什。

tbc

真玄


	3. Chapter 3

他已经彻底清醒了，这也意味着他要面临最可怕的噩梦。

Emiya听不到任何声音，视界外是无边的黑夜，视界内是支离破碎的肢体。他以一种极其缓慢的动作蹲下身体，慢的像是逐格慢进的电影镜头。

他紧握着吉尔伽美什的断手，若非如此残秽的场景，那姿态就像每个礼拜日的早晨他都会温柔的亲吻他的手背，此刻倒映在灰色眼睛里的所有事物都呈现空白。

Emiya哆嗦着嘴唇想要喊些什么，但没能够做到，他的脸部神经像被霜冻了一样僵硬。

很久之后他才意识到他在做什么，在一片狼藉的血色下，他试图寻回爱人散落的残肢，将它们摆在正确的位置，像对待拼图那样复原残破的躯体，似乎这样做下一秒吉尔伽美什就会睁开眼睛，一切都会回到原状。

那原本是他最擅长的事一一无论精美的旧怀表还是吉尔伽美什喜欢的越野车甚至精美的艺术品，修复跟仿造几乎是Emiya与生俱来的天赋。

在此基础上，只要足够了解构造他能复制一件一模一样的东西。

把钟表往回拨弄就能回到之前吗？这个譬喻用在这里太讽刺了。

"赝品是怎么也不会变成真的。"他想起吉尔伽美什曾经经常这么嘲笑他。

"糟糕的赝品商。"

他会这么说并不是没有理由的，即便当时那只是他随口的打趣，如今却成了预兆。

Emiya终于意识到，在这个寂静的房间里这个噩梦他再也无法醒来，直到他被送上电刑椅的那天。

…

零碎哐啷的声音钻进耳朵，空气里飘动着吐司跟酱料的味道。厨房里这么大的动静，Emiya依旧在跟模糊的意识纠缠不清，黏腻的肢体跟鲜血一点一点从皮肤侵蚀到骨头。

最终还是灼痛皮肤的阳光拯救了他。

Emiya恍恍惚惚地睁开双眼，额头上冷汗密布，甚至浸湿了一大片枕头，他喘着粗气，花了相当长的时间才意识到自己在哪儿。

这是他的卧房。

他腾地坐起身，躺在与吉尔伽美什共有的大床上，被温存又温暖的气息包裹着。

窗帘是拉开的，他可以透过落地窗看到外面的花园，日光和煦。他既不在那条藏着绮色秘密的暗巷也不在噩梦般的餐厅，根本没有那诡谲的暗夜，令人折堕的黑暗只是一个噩梦？

他听见开门的声音，紧张地抬起头，那熟悉的金发身影便映入了眼帘。

"真难得你会睡到现在。"

吉尔伽美什微笑的眉眼里找不出半点阴翳，唇角弯起的弧度带有他一贯的傲慢，神色却很温柔。"最近很辛苦吧，为了犒劳你我特地准备了早餐。"

不久前还近在咫尺的画面骤然模糊。Emiya盯着眼前吉尔伽美什的脸，半刻之后便再也无法修复之前经历，和经历中人物事物的容颜。

他确实太累了，才会做这样毫无安全感的梦？

他的额角还挂着汗珠，可下一秒却忽然傻乎乎地笑了出来。

无比真实且可怕的梦，但此刻吉尔伽美什以微笑将它击碎，只剩零星模糊的片段散。Emiya不想翻找，他试图伸手拥抱眼前真实的吉尔伽美什，后者却像入海鱼般从他尚未及合拢的臂间滑开，后退到几步之外。

"你想浪费我的早晨么？"

灿金的发尖因他的动作堪堪扫过Emiya的手掌，搔得他的心也似被这只金色的大猫用尾巴尖撩过。他这才注意到吉尔伽美什光着腿，上身仅穿着他大两号的暗红衬衫而已。

"汤就快好了，"他接着说道，似乎完全无视了Emiya的焦渴绻缱与他腿上的视线，"你最好到厨房，帮我把它们盛出来。"

他恍惚呆楞的看着吉尔伽美什，几乎目不转睛。实际上他能听到吉尔伽美什说了什么，只是脑袋无法思索。就像在悬崖边跌堕的时猝不及防掉进一张救生网，许是某些幻像太可怕，Emiya几乎要把它们当成某种预言暗示。

吉尔伽美什好笑地看着失态的男人，宽大的衬衫因着他的动作盖不住腿根，令人遐想的部位若隐若现。

"我难得起了早，你打算整个早晨都用那种蠢透了的表情报答我吗？"

这近乎撒娇的抱怨，毫不掩饰他既恶劣又令人欣喜的一面。Emiya彻底忘却他的迷惘与迟疑，尤其是在具有性冲动的早晨，某个部位挺立起来的事实更让他无法忽略。

Emiya撑着一只手臂起身另一只手一把抓住吉尔伽美什的手臂，一把他拉进怀里。

"吉尔，我做了一个噩梦…"他圈着吉尔伽美什的身体感受着胸前的体温，将头埋进爱人的颈窝，缓缓地低叙。

"然后呢？"感觉到搂着自己的手臂逐渐扣紧，吉尔伽美什察觉到被Emiya深深隐藏的不安，他捧起Emiya的脸，注视着男人那双灰色的眼睛。

"你最近发生了什么都不说，我本来不打算干涉你，你现在这幅模样实在让人看不下去。告诉我Emiya，你梦里的我做了什么让你如此不安。"吉尔伽美什的语气轻柔又笃定，绯红的眼眸半眯起来像一轮弯月，Emiya无法在这样温柔又透彻的眼神里继续躲藏。

"抱歉，正如你所想的，的确是很糟糕的事…"Emiya停顿了一下，这片刻里脑中像闪电划过般照亮了某些漆黑的画面，灰色的眼睛一阵僵滞，他闭着眼睛晃掉那些景象后又有些茫然。

"我忘掉了很多，我不记得了...只记得，你在喊我的名字，我去找你的时候天突然黑了，你不见了…"

听完这番叙述，吉尔伽美什噗嗤一声笑了出来。"什么嘛就这样？你在编三流电影吗？"似乎是被Emiya一副郑重其事的凝重所取悦，他揉着男人蹙成川字的眉心，赤瞳里满是促狭。

"明明这么在意却不打算找我确认，反而把自己弄得一团糟，真是拿你没办法啊，迟钝的家伙。"

"对不起。"Emiya搂紧他，心里的阴霾被对方身上的暖意驱散。"还好，我醒过来你就在这里，太好了..."

本应早就结束的用餐时间因着两人的磨蹭格外漫长，如果不是那锅汤快烧没了的话，他们甚至能就着兴致来一发晨间运动。

盛汤时，吉尔伽美什突然提议来一场短期旅行，最好是两个人安静散心的地方。"西部的海边如何，只要半天的路程，那里没什么杂种走动，还能在海边骑马。"

Emiya收拾着餐具，兴致勃勃的吉尔伽美什扬着地图，他的愉快感染了Emiya，看着令人心安极了。

"你决定就好了，我负责开车，随时候命。"

于是，为了二人世界的安宁，旅行期间不会出现某个经纪人胡乱安排的通告，吉尔伽美什推掉了接下来的工作行程，Emiya只需要享受吉尔伽美什独有的体贴。

他们可以到海边租一套小木屋，度过几个浪漫的海滨之夜，天气那么好，路程又不算远，晚上就能见到海。

只是那条公路乏味的漫长，中途除了一个破加油站什么也没有，Emiya认为他得准备点食物。

可吉尔伽美什圈着他脖子双臂拦住了他迈向厨房的步伐。"别瞎忙活，我已经叫人送过来了，开一整天车之前不做点什么，我的司机？"

他伏在Emiya耳边吐息，这其中邀请不言而喻，只有傻子才会在如此露骨的撩拨下泰然不动。好在Emiya这会很识趣，指腹僵硬的皮茧在吉尔伽美什漂亮的乳晕下方留下一道殷红的擦痕。

"太粗鲁了，杂种。"金发的爱人这样开口，声音中却无半分责怪的意思，反而握着Emiya的手抵至唇边，以湿淋软舌细细舔过他掌心的茧，绯红的眼睛始终都注视着他。

Emiya不太能读懂他的眼神，每每总会陷入其中，难以自拔。他褪下吉尔伽美什本就被撩至胸口的上衣，自乳首伊始向上亲吻。

温热的皮肤紧绷着散发出浓烈诱人的气息。Emiya感觉到自己发胀的家伙紧紧顶在裤裆里，他解开了皮带，贴着吉尔伽美什的大腿。而后者间或恶劣的挪动摩擦，更使得本就燎到嗓子眼儿的火喷薄欲出。

"等等…"

Emiya蓄势待发的箭断在了弦上，他喘了口气，明白了吉尔伽美什制止他的原因。

—那该死的门铃声响了又响，接着一声更令人扫兴的叫喊自门外传来。

"外卖！"

他们都错估了时间，不知道是谁家的外卖员如此高效率，两人都衣衫不整的从沙发上站起身，吉尔伽美什慢悠悠的把宽松的上衣拉下来。

"看吧，你的运气真是好极了。"

Emiya一脸懊恼的看着金发爱人幸灾乐祸的模样，这种时候他那明媚动人的恶意简直令人牙痒痒，可惜他对这只金发恶魔十分的无奈，"好吧…我先去拿行李，然后在车上等你。"

他系着腰带，边整理衣服边走向卧室。

拿上车钥匙的时候Emiya顺势往落地窗外看了眼，如果送外卖的已经离开了他也该下去把车从车库里开出来。

门外的白木台阶沾了蔷薇藤滴下的水，被太阳照的发亮，下面停了一辆外卖用的摩托车，后座箱上印着一行以"PLNKxxxx"为开头的标志 。

那熟悉的字眼就像细小的电流擦到了眼睛。

然后，门开了，里面有人走了出来却没有及时离开。似乎那个送外卖的人正面朝屋内在跟吉尔伽美什交谈，从Emiya的角度看，他只能看到一个高大男人的背影，以及，那令人印象深刻的蓝色头发。

"Emiya—？"

"Emiya... Emiya—！"

…？

Emiya的思绪被一阵阵呼唤打断，是吉尔伽美什的声音，他在喊他的名字，语气一声比一声焦急，他似乎是在到处找他，可他不就在这儿吗？到底发生了什么？

Emiya来不及思索，他不知道出了什么状况，急忙跑出卧室。吉尔伽美什的呼喊还在继续，可他就是不知道他在哪儿。

诺大的房间里不知道发生了什么，久违的恐惧又再度侵袭。

"吉尔！吉尔伽美什！你在哪儿？！回答我！"

玄关、客厅、书房还有门口，他找遍了整栋房子，哪里都没看到金发爱人的影子。

...

红色。

Emiya想去抬手遮挡眼前鲜烈不详的红色，却怎么也无法让身体动起来。

像是曾经注视过什么无比灿烂的东西在眼睑内落下的刻印，又像是被大量的鲜血涂满…无论如何也洗不掉的，红色。

好热啊…

一时间Emiya只觉得投身进了火炉里，热得连同骨髓都要焚烧殆尽。但即使如此痛苦他仍然无法苏醒过来。

…醒？

原来，他是在睡着的吗。

"…i…ya…"

好熟悉的声音。

"Emiya，醒过来。"

—是吉尔伽美什！

他猛然睁开眼睛，大口喘息，奋力抬起手想要捉住梦中的残影，却只看到了眼前太阳灯下被手铐束缚着的，自己伤痕累累的双手。

"哈啊…真亏你被这玩意儿照着还能睡得着啊。"

不锈钢桌前，一个不认识的中年男人翘着脚瞥着他，明明墙上贴着禁烟区的标识，却吊儿郎当地叼着根快燃尽的烟。他面前放着一杯黑乎乎的咖啡，散发出廉价的酸涩味道。

"喂，清醒过来了吧，Emiya少爷。"

男人在他眼前逛了逛手，在炽烈的灯光下，只是这样的动作都会给Emiya的双眼造成很大的负担。他偏过了头，不清楚眼下的是什么情况，是真是梦。

他最后的记忆是什么？

吉尔伽美什…

吉尔伽美什失踪了。

"吉尔伽美什现在在哪里？这件事和他有关吗？"

男人夸张地叹了口气，挠了挠头发说："不是吧，别折腾我了少爷。你不是最清楚他去了哪里吗？"

"我让你告诉我！"

Emiya在数秒后才意识到了自己在大吼，狂躁的余韵使他的耳膜发出像坏掉了的电器般单调疯狂的噪音。不止是中年男人，就连他自己都被自己的反应吓到了。

男人吐出烟头，狠狠在桌子上一碾，没好气地嘟囔了一句。

"我就说这个是个脑子有问题的…"

"如果你知道的话，就请告诉我。他被找到了吗？他受伤了吗？"

"你的恋人早就死啦，"男人盯着他的眼睛，像对待幼童一样耐心而缓慢地重复着："死了，去天国啦。这次听清楚了没？"

TBC

/苍玄真空


	4. Chapter 4

炽白的强光灯，惨白的脸色，以及太阳穴鼓噪的轰鸣。Emiya看上去快要失去知觉，灰色的瞳仁里布满了血丝。

"你记起了什么，Emiya。"

等眼睛适应了光线，他神色木然地抬起头。迪卢木多探员茶色的眼睛正盯着他。

"可以说了吗？13号的那天凌晨你去了哪里？"

Emiya的眼神游离，他动了动嘴唇，感到嗓子眼发干，这些类似的问题在似乎反复被不同的人问起。

"13号…我不知道你们在说什么？"

"啪"的一下审讯灯开到了最大功率，过曝的灯光让他开始痛苦。

一旁做笔录金发女性停下了笔，抬起头用冷锐的目光盯着Emiya，显然她企图从这个男人的神情上找到突破口。

"你最好认真回答我们的问题。"

他们看着他，用眼神交汇了几秒，"唰"地关闭了审讯灯。封闭的监控室里灯光骤然暗了下去，Emiya额头冒着冷汗，满脸苍白疲惫。

"你还记得这柄枪吗？"

迪卢木多将手中的塑封袋推到桌子中间，里面是一把银色的短管手枪，它的型号没什么特别，枪托右上角有一枚不显眼的狮首纹。

Emiya看了它好一会儿，点了点头。

"当初结婚的时候，吉尔伽美什的收藏品，我后来没见过它…你们从哪里找出来的？"

"请你说实话Emiya，拖延时间不具备任何意义，别净想着你的律师怎么替你解决。"

他们看他的眼神没有任何温度，几乎断定他在玩弄他们。Emiya深吸了一口气，天知道他为什么还在这儿，回答这些令人难以忍受的问题。他没有所谓争辩的耐心，这一切对他而言没有任何意义。

他尚且能冷静下来，只因为他迫切的想知道一件事—

"那你们告诉我，吉尔伽美什是怎么死的？"

"…"

两位警官没有一人开口回答。两张同样年轻的脸上，露出了介于厌倦和鄙夷之间的表情。

"你们有义务告知我实情。"

Emiya重复道，多亏了天生沉稳冷静的嗓音，即使在这样精神濒临崩溃的情况下，他听上去仍然能够理性而富有威严。

"是的，先生。"金发女性答道。尽管Emiya已经能从她刚硬如玉石的眼中看出那凝固的愤怒，但她仍旧保持了专业标准的冷静和礼貌："但先前我们已经回答了这个问题二十四遍，我不认为还有履行这个义务的必要。如果你继续避之不答，我们将会认定你的精神状态不足以支撑审讯，把你移交至相关机构做检查。"

很明显，这两个警察几乎在恨他。Emiya丝毫不怀疑女人话中的真实性：他们简直迫不及待要把他送进疯人院了。而Emiya怎么可能去那里，他还有事一定要弄清楚。

"我明白了，让我先回答你们第一个问题吧，请给我些时间。"

Emiya闭上眼睛，思维穿过层层迷雾，回到了他们的家。

"十三日…"

他皱紧了眉头，努力回忆："十三日的晚上，吉尔伽美什结束了工作回到家。他半个月没有回家了。我当时在…等他。"

他几乎记不得成块的记忆，只有纷乱的色块、气味、触感。

檀木，奶油，琥珀，雨水，泥土，金狮子，丝绸，硫磺。

红色。

还有红色。

"我在洗澡，他没有回来。我在做他爱吃的菜，他没有回来。我在开一瓶威士忌，他没有回来。"他的声音越来越低，钢铁色的双瞳乱得像雾："我在…我在给枪上油，他回来了。"

"你为什么要保养那把枪？"

"…因为我不久前用过它。我不想它老化，那是他最喜欢的一把。"

两位警察交换了一下视线，Emiya没有注意。

"请继续。他回家了，然后你干了什么？"

"我…"

"你终于回来了，外面在下雨。"Emiya听见自己的声音。他抱着吉尔伽美什的肩，他穿着的皮衣被雨水淋得又湿又滑，身上有一种泥土与蔷薇糅杂的香味。

他看见吉尔伽美什的笑容。

轻柔，优雅，近乎邪恶。他捏着Emiya的手，一点一点地摸索他的指节。

"你比我还冷呢，Emiya。"他的名字在他的唇角凝成一个模糊的笑的模样，他看见吉尔伽美什的舌头，他的嘴唇鲜红。"你还在生病吗？"

他没有病。

于是Emiya听见自己回答道："我没病。"

吉尔伽美什又捏他，眉眼更柔，笑容令人憎恶的宠溺。

"是的，是的。你没病，你怎么会有病呢？"

他又靠近了Emiya一步，张开双臂，像是要去拥抱他。Emiya拔出了大衣里的枪。

"哦。"

吉尔伽美什的笑消失了。

他睁大了眼，偏了偏头，眼神近乎娇媚地向下撇着黑洞洞的伤口。

"我说你怎么闻着像硫磺呢。"

小小的蔷薇绽放在他的唇角。Emiya在他深红色的眼底窥见了愉悦与疯狂。

"你会向我开枪吗？"

向我开枪。

这听上去更像是一句命令。

Emiya后退，而吉尔伽美什向前。他像握住Emiya的手一样温柔地扶住枪口，向上抬，吻它。

"它变轻了。让我猜猜，你用了三颗子弹。第二次时你变得胆大也坚决多了，真了不起，真了不起。"吉尔伽美什含着枪管，模糊地赞赏他。而Emiya只顾着看，看到死亡与吉尔伽美什柔嫩的唇舌之间，被舔得湿濡发亮的漆黑枪管。

"你会向我开枪吗？"

吉尔伽美什看着他，问了第二次。他微微抬起头，给了枪管一个前所未有的深吻。Emiya窥见他的喉管，艳丽而脆弱的红色。

红色。

…

"谁开的枪？"

没有人。

"谁死了？"

不存在的人。

Emiya又看见了，回到了他不记得自己去过的地方。

荒芜的草地，废弃的加油站。轰然掀起的火光吞噬了一切，黑烟跟纸片的残骸在夜空里湮灭。

少年时代的Emiya拿着弓箭，他又看到了，被洞开的心脏，以及红色。

他大口地喘着粗气，拼命地从黑夜中倒退。

倒退，一切回溯。

"没有，什么也没有，你们为什么不告诉我，告诉我根本没有谁死…"

他失控了。

黑夜，火光，那一瞬间都在倒退，燃烧的残骸如镜头倒放回溯，飞舞的纸片沿着火星的轨迹返还至最初。少年的Emiya在点着打火机，火苗拥簇在他指尖，灰色的日记本瞬间又消融在火光里。

他不能这样。

他不得不冷静。

Emiya目光涣散，掠过审讯桌上的枪、面前两人的面孔，那视线擦过昏暗的灯泡就好似那晚他遥遥远望无边的夜色海岸。

金发女人蹙眉盯着他，在她篡紧手指准备起身的时候迪卢木多按住她的肩膀制止了她。

两个警察在冷眼旁观，Emiya知道这两人警告跟憎恨的视线如影随形。

他继续开口，甚至说些无关紧要的。

海岸，漆黑的海水翻腾。

吉尔伽美什穿着单薄的白色衬衫，他背对着Emiya，也背对着海边那幢木房子。他朝着相反的方向前行，沙子里快速地留下他一窜窜脚印。

他的衣服、发丝都被海风吹开。

Emiya听见海浪翻腾，他仅仅知道那之后下了一场暴雨，也记得在那之前吉尔伽美什也离开这里了。他在后面大声叫着吉尔伽美什的名字，那金色的背影笔挺前行，完全没有回头的意思。

Emiya冲上去拉住他的肩膀，终于，吉尔伽美什转过头，他的发丝被海风吹散凌乱地遮挡了面容，那双鲜红的眼睛比任何时候都要鲜明，也像所有情感冷却后的冰层，它那么冰冷，冻结了原本的愤怒跟嘲讽。它注视着Emiya，也将他体内的血被冻成了冰。

"消停点吧，杂种，结束了。"

吉尔伽美什说完这句话，他脸上已经没有表情，仿佛他不认识Emiya，而Emiya也不该认识他。

"那不是我们最后一次吵架，因为那是最开始的时候。"

Emiya陷入回忆，似乎说给自己听。

吉尔伽美什脸上，永远都是诱惑的、恶毒的、甚至傲慢又温柔的。

他根本不是那么冷冰冰的模样。

Emiya一直很庆幸他认识了吉尔伽美什，永远的。无论发生了什么，即便不久前他们爆发了感情危机，但他深爱的人在他生命里留下的那么鲜艳的颜色。

他是那么鲜艳的人。

Emiya把那些都记录在灰色的日记本里。

"为什么要烧掉你的日记？"

—他死了。

—你的恋人去了天国。

当那些可怕字眼出现在日记的终页，一切都已经结束，那本日记也失去了存在意义。

学生时代的Emiya烧掉它之后，现在的吉尔伽美什又出现在他身边。

他们甚至成为了合法伴侣。

"吉尔伽美什不会死，是我让他离开的，我根本没有伤害过他…"

Emiya头疼欲裂，他的眼神在那瞬间布满是伤感，他用被束缚的双手捶打太阳穴。

"告诉我们，烧掉的日记里最早记录是什么？"

"…10年前。"

"因为什么？"

"那次的弓道决赛，我输给了一个人。"

"什么人？"

为什么要烧掉笔记？那是Emiya间歇性头痛的根源。

什么也不存在，他只隐约记得噩梦里，暗淡的路灯，飞蛾，弓箭，手枪，黑色的海水。

有人在呼唤他的名字，急促又难以置信。

以及最后的，被洞穿的心脏。

"你的头痛病症记录从什么时候开始？"

"我用自己的方式记录头痛的次数。"

"你还在写日记吗？"

他抬手遮挡脸，手铐哗啦作响，接着请求:"能不能给我一支烟？"

"这里不准吸烟。"金发女人干脆的回绝。

Emiya看上去像是祈求，"拜托你。"他艰难的开口，"给我烟，我需要想起更多，我需要它。"

他克制着语气的冷静，疼痛在他脑袋里在蚕食他的思维，他现在需要保持清醒而不是每次都迎来亦真亦假的噩梦。

两个警察露出棘手的神色，金发的女人开始了沉默，倒是迪卢木多深深地看了他一眼。

"你抽烟，是在跟你的恋人分手之前还是之后？"

他迫切的渴望着烟、或者别的，类似于尼古丁的东西，在他们分离过后的黑夜里、咸冷的海风中，看到吉尔伽美什冷冷甩开他的手，然后拉开爱车的车门扬长而去的时候。

他需要烟草缓解。

"我那时想要他离开，我不得不那么做…"

Emiya面上露出追忆与恍惚的神色，铁灰色的眼睛逗留在昏暗的灯上，那里没有被火光吸引的蛾子。

金发女警明显不能容忍他屡次的走神，她的指节重重扣着桌面。

"你可以继续了。"

暴风雨果然来临了。

Emiya摸出那把银色的手枪，他已经擦拭过一遍，上了膛，他仔细的确认过，里面有两颗子弹。

闪电撕裂夜幕，房子在暴雨里如同夜空孤岛，窗外是漆黑的海浪翻腾，雨点倾砸在简陋的玻璃上。面前桌子上摆着一具长形盒子，他在等人。

他看着手表，天要亮了，就算因为暴雨可见度很低，Emiya也必须离开。

"你打算找谁？"

"言峰绮礼。"

如果有可能，Emiya想不起这个名字，这话有歧义，因为他实在太想避免跟这个名字的所有一切接触。

那种反感何止因为屡次对自己恋人的觊觎，至少在Emiya眼里他是这么认为的。

在吉尔伽美什出道三周年的纪念晚宴上，原本来往诸多名利场的红毯宾客里，言峰绮礼实在是个低调的人。

但Emiya还是第一时间认出了他，尽管他上一次见到这他是在十年前。

当一样你不想接触的事物反复出现，不是噩梦就是诅咒。

tbc.

真 玄


	5. Chapter 5

/间歇性撒土

/下一章大变活人

###

那是一种很奇怪的感觉。

言峰绮礼。

Emiya的目光无意间扫过那个男人，而对方竟也正看向他，那普通的黑发和黑眸竟莫名令他内心发寒，仿佛那黑色是藏匿着肮脏秘密的深渊。

他别开视线，有些烦躁地搜寻恋人的身影。

吉尔伽美什早早便没有留在他身边了。比起此刻眉头深锁令人难以靠近的Emiya，这位美丽的精灵像是为了宴会而生，注定于人群中享受万众瞩目与顶礼膜拜。

这时他看起来有些喝醉了，屋顶吊灯投出的光线被几十个水晶棱面折射出瑰丽的彩色，在他泛起绯红的面颊倒映出迷人的影子。

吉尔伽美什对Emiya的视线似乎浑然未觉，他仍握着酒杯，身体仿佛要倾到近处那几个男人身上了。

Emiya用了很大的力气才让自己再次移开目光，而言峰绮礼仍在看他。

"实在是充满魅力，不是吗？"

"…什么？"

那个男人竟不知什么时候走到了Emiya的面前，他似乎在笑，又似乎没有，他的语气低沉，又仿佛高深莫测。

"和你同来的那位，这么看来你实在是足够幸运。又或者一一"言峰停顿了一下，"最开始幸运的人并不是你。"

"你想说什么？"Emiya疑惑这人的话中深意，如此故弄玄虚也令他反感。

言峰绮礼意味深长的微笑没有任何变化，"没有人知道的秘密就不是秘密了，看来你已经不记得我了，Emiya先生。"

男人喉咙里发出低沉的笑声，让Emiya心中警铃大作。他脑袋里忽地看到了一些画面，他看到明媚灿金的阳光，看到吉尔伽美什穿着弓道服少年模样微笑的脸，看到他在握着谁的手凑近谁的面颊，而这些正是令Emiya不安的源头。

他想要说话，但喉咙发不出声音。他于是只能狼狈地后退了两步，试图逃离这个男人，逃离脑海中涌来的一切。

Emiya在恍惚间走出了会场，外面竟不知何时起了暴风雨。他茫然地环顾四周，一瞬间竟不知自己身在何处。

他在这时又看到了那个男人，对方的身影在晦暗的雨夜里诡秘而深沉。

那个男人专门在此等着他。

雷电和狂风的声音不安地躁动起来，Emiya有些发抖，直到他的手指摸到了什么金属质感的东西，他攥紧了它，仿佛那是他此刻唯一的依靠。

他开了枪。

"很抱歉，我有点烟瘾。"

感官重归现实的那刻Emiya抬起头，看着面前两位警察的表情如出一辙的冷漠。

"在那之前谈谈这本日记吧，你记得那柄枪，也一定记得它。"

迪卢木多指着桌子上的塑封袋，里面是灰色的书册封皮，边缘潮湿且沾满沙砾。

日记，是的。他一直都有记日记的习惯，这是很隐秘的一件事，并非指日记本就是个人隐私的意思，而是没有人、包括他朝夕相处的爱人知道他这个习惯。

"它早就被烧了，这不是我的那本。"Emiya睁大了眼睛，他盯着那异常熟悉的封皮，不，不是的…这种笔记本随处可见，但里面的内容一定不是出于他之手。

"里面每一个字都是出自你的手笔。"

"上面写了什么？"他根本不记得这回事，那这本日记又是怎么来的？这个认知促使Emiya激动地想夺过它辨认。

两个执勤警卫迅速扣住了他的肩膀，他们不会放任一个犯人触碰证物。

"请放开，你们至少得让我知道那是什么？"

金发的女警官站起了身，清冷的绿眸正怒视着Emiya:"你需要的不是抽烟，而是镇定剂，或者电棍让你清醒一点，我完全有这个权利。"

从她起伏的胸膛可以看出她在用修养克制住自己让面前的男人得到教训。

Emiya颓丧地低下头，他放弃了挣扎瘫坐回去，任由警卫把他锁牢。"我想知道他的消息。"

金发女警在听到这句话时眼里有按捺不住的厌烦。Emiya管不了那么多了，他需要获得自由而不是由这两个三缄其口的警察摆布。

"我没有杀人，按照你们的程序走也该我见律师。"

Emiya喘息粗气把话说完，这反复无止的审问无疑是精神折磨，他希望这两个人干脆的给他一个痛快点的方式，可偏偏这两人没法沟通。

"你可以见你的律师，但很可惜。"

迪卢木多审阅着那份记录，他示意金发的女同事平息怒气，看向Emiya的神情里虽有不快却夹杂着一丝的怜悯。

"这些证据足够你被定罪了，你认为自己无辜的说辞只能留着开庭跟法官继续，在这里已经没有任何意义。"

"你是什么意思？"

"你将会被正式起诉。"

他神色坚决，几乎暗示着这是他们交流的最后一次。Emiya不是很明白，那些证据、罪证、诡谲的眼神，在他的脑海某个不成型的概念缓缓升起。

Emiya感觉到自己的心跳正在变得缓慢，那管镇定剂在起作用，即便如此他也能辨认那两人眼神里的厌恨跟将逃跑的狼关进笼子般的如释重负。

"一切都结束了，Emiya。"

结束？这令人茫然，刚被厘清的一些头绪尽皆无果，药物与烟瘾在他血液里燥乱。满目又是燃烧的火光，纸骸，烟雾，灰烬。他记得最清晰的一幕，是火苗自他指间涌现，反反复复。

警卫带走了Emiya，他住的是最里面的那间牢房。如果被定罪，他会被遣送到正式的监狱呆上更久，甚至一辈子。

那两位负责此案的警官就站在隔离铁栅外，金发女人盯着嫌犯的背影，肃穆的眉间笼罩着一层忧色，"你相信他说的话吗？"

"你觉得他疯了。"迪卢木多深知他们不应该相信这样一个犯人，金发同伴一言一辞里都是对这种瘾君子的厌恶鄙视。"不必这样，你只是没见过太多这样的人。"

迪卢木多想起那本满纸阴郁的文字的里夹满温情相片的日记，叹了口气:"或许他并不是在说谎，但那又怎样，你我只负责案子了结。"

铁门打开又关闭，标着号码的金属门也落上栓锁。

Emiya坐在那张简陋的单人床上，四周充斥着阴暗潮湿的霉味跟冷硬的铁锈气息。他抱着头倒在床榻上，困扰他的头痛跟脑內绞作一团的信息仿佛成了某些场景再现的预兆，狭小的空间里人所承受的压力与日俱增。

Emiya生理上都习惯了牢房里糟糕透顶的空气，他在这里呆的时间比自己想象的还要久，而到底多久？没人能告诉他，在这一刻Emiya是如此的痛恨着被禁锢的事实。

"唔！"痛苦的加剧来的格外突然，血管也好神经也好像被灌进了沙子，而在这样的折磨里人的感官反而被放大了数倍，那些声音先是如老电视里卡信号的雪花呲呲声，其后夹杂门外警卫们微弱的执勤走动声音。

灯光忽明忽暗，伴随着电流短路的咔呲声。视线因剧烈的头痛而模糊，Emiya捂着头从床上滚下来，拳头跟手铐用力的拍打着门扉，所有的动静在一瞬间消失了一一在Emiya难耐到用脑袋撞门的时候，他隐约听到类似于汽车引擎的发动声、来自门扉后面更加遥远的人声，恼人的痛苦突兀的淡化下去，只剩细微的呼唤声轻轻萦绕在他耳边。

"Emiya？"

被唤着名字的男人无力的滑落在地上，熟悉的温暖即时地包裹了他，有人将他的脑袋揽抱在胸前，柔软的手指覆在他饱受折磨的太阳穴上。

铁锈与霉湿的气味自身后被打开的门扉里消散，萦绕在指尖是檀木跟牛乳的香气。

他不会认不出这个气味。在听到他声音的那一刻Emiya几乎将世界忘却。

"你还好吗，Emiya？"

温暖柔软的手指在触碰他的脸颊，Emiya顺势握住那只手，然后睁开眼睛，水晶吊灯的光晕在他视线里晃动，尚未聚焦的视野里依稀可辨模糊的剪影：熏香的烛火、纯银的烛台、冷透的汤羹以及摔落在地的酒杯。

吉尔伽美什的面容如水纹呈静般清晰，近在咫尺。

"看着我，看着我Emiya，能听到我说话吗？"

他让Emiya躺在自己怀里，姿势异常温柔，仿佛在保护一个受伤害的孩子。吉尔伽美什拨弄着男人灰白的鬓角，金色的眉宇覆上了一层忧俋，凝视他的绯红眼眸如落日的湖泊，深陷其中的Emiya没来由地一阵愧疚，那种不安就像不小心打翻了桌上的红酒，洒了一地让人无所适从。

吉尔伽美什用手指轻轻揉着他因疼痛而青筋凸起的太阳穴，Emiya在熟悉的味道里闭上眼睛。

"对不起…"

"你在害怕什么，Emiya？"他听到上方轻轻的叹息。

吉尔伽美什语气里有不易察觉的愠怒，自己一再的软弱模样会把他原本的担忧跟温柔耗光，或者都不是。吉尔伽美什只是在等待，等待他说出他所不安的一切。

"你并不是害怕我知道什么，你的不安来源于你自己。"

Emiya睁开眼睛，抚上吉尔伽美什的脸颊，神情显而易见的无措。吉尔伽美什露出一个嘲笑熊孩子般的表情，"被我说中了，愚蠢的家伙。"

Emiya记起来了，这是他们旅行的第二天。桌子摆了吉尔伽美什珍藏的红酒，他喜欢的那对烛台摆在中间，连同这栋海边木屋，吉尔伽美什也早就买了下来。

"你精神不好，别想太多了。你现在的样子真像个失业的蠢大叔。"

"对不起。"他曾一度觉得他迷恋的是个恶魔，实际上最需要恶魔陪伴的还是他。Emiya起身紧紧抱住吉尔伽美什，吻他的耳侧。这次并不感到狂喜，而是不安跟愧疚。

吉尔伽美什穿着薄薄的家居单衣，檀香的味道融合了他的体温，整栋房子都是它的味道。

Emiya在半夜的海浪声中醒来。

他这次睡的很安稳，没有再做噩梦。醒来的第一时间他就看到吉尔伽美什侧躺在他身边，睡颜恬静。

房间各处都点了熏香的蜡烛，小木屋并非没有电灯，通电状态也正常。Emiya不太明白吉尔伽美什为何要在每晚点着大量香烛入睡，他知道里面有安神作用的檀香，但这对于他的精神衰弱跟头痛并没有什么效果。

"Emiya，你又忘了啊。"问及这个的时候吉尔伽美什神情淡淡，不置可否。

忘了什么？

Emiya倏然记起他已经不知道这是第几个晚上，昨晚又是怎么入睡的？碰到这样的情况以往他是怎么应付的，他努力回忆着，他的日记一一它放在哪儿了？他下意识想问身旁的吉尔伽美什，可他已经睡下了。薄薄的毯子盖在他腰间，肌肤在烛光下映成一片灯色。

Emiya心里顿时柔暖起来， 他俯下身亲吻吉尔伽美什光裸的肩部，心想，算了，那也不重要了。

**tbc**

by 玄 空

#不知道为什么还没写到核心

#弃坑


End file.
